A laryngotracheal syringe is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,120 wherein the curved cannula is characterized by a series of in-line fluid discharge holes over the outer portion adjacent the free end. This device is intended for use in anesthetizing the tracheal area prior to various medical procedures. I have observed that the above-described device provides for discharge of the liquid anesthetic in only one direction or plane, and this discharge pattern provides inadequate assurance that the surrounding area of tissue will be adequately sprayed with the liquid anesthetic. I have solved this problem by the provision of a series of discharge openings along the outer half of the cannula wherein the openings are radially disposed thereabout at intervals of 120.degree.. This configuration affords a discharge array which is essentially 360.degree.. It is to be expected that this invention will be rapidly adopted by the medical profession.